


Cosplay Kisses

by Fawn4Life



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Miraculous Ladybug Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8105818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn4Life/pseuds/Fawn4Life
Summary: Slight Miraculous Ladybug crossover. Blake and Ruby cosplay as Cat Noir and Ladybug.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tumblr prompt: Blake and Ruby cosplaying as Miraculous Ladybug at a convention, both good friends, but end up kissing for photos.

“Oh my god! Look, it’s Ladybug and Chat Noir!”

“Can I get your guys’ pictures? I love the show so much!”

“Awesome costumes, you two!”

Grinning, Ruby checked to make sure her mask was still in place as she fell into the pose she and Blake had agreed on. Standing straight, she spun her yoyo in place as Blake crouched and extended her staff out, the flashes from a half dozen cameras and phones going off. After about a minute Blake stood up and stretched, one arm going around Ruby’s shoulder.

“I told you people would know who we are,” she murmured into Ruby’s ear, warm breath tickling Ruby’s cheek and making her heart beat faster.

Chuckling, Ruby took a step back and tapped Blake on the nose. “Excuse you, I wasn’t the one who was worried, kitty cat.” The eye roll that garnered was enough to make her laugh, nearly doubling over at the pout Blake gave her.

“I wasn’t worried.”

“Sure you weren’t.”

“I wasn’t!”

The argument would have continued, had Ruby not felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. “Umm… Excuse me… Can I get a picture of you two?”

Turning to look, she gave a bright smile to the girl standing there holding a camera. “Hi there! Sure thing! Blake, we have another one!” A quick shuffle to get into the right pose and a flash later, Ruby pocketed her yoyo and wrapped an arm around Blake’s waist. “Shall we go? I wanna check out artist alley before it gets too crowded.”

“Sounds good,” Blake agreed, winking at her. “I owe you something for-” The would-be Chat Noir was interrupted by the sound of a throat clearing. It was the same girl. “I’m sorry, did the picture not turn out okay?” Blake asked curiously.

“No, I mean, it turned out great!” the girl said. Her fingers drummed against the side of her camera nervously. “But actually… I was wondering if I could get a couple photo of you two? Maybe of you guys kissing? I think it would be really cute!”

“C-Couple photo?” Ruby’s face colored to match her name. “We’re not-”

“Sure.” Blake’s voice drowned out her smaller one, and Ruby turned to Blake in surprise. Blake’s cheeks were tinged pink, but the contact-colored green eyes met her own steadfastly. Ruby didn’t miss the hopeful glint in them. “If… If you don’t mind, that is, Ruby?”

There were a thousand things Ruby could have said, but all that came out was a squeaky “okay!” In all fairness, she had been wondering what kissing Blake would have felt like for a few years now but had never gone for it, not wanting to ruin their friendship. If Blake was the one asking for a kiss though…

Who was Ruby to say no?

“Right then.” Staring into Blake’s eyes, she gave her friend a nervous smile. “How do you wanna go about this?”

“Like this..” A warm, leather-clad hand cupped her cheek, and before she knew it, a pair of soft lips touched hers. For a few seconds it was like the entire convention ceased to exist, with Ruby’s eyelids fluttering shut as she returned the kiss eagerly.

“Awww that’s awesome guys, thank you!” The voice of the photographer broke the spell, leaving Ruby to blink dazedly as Blake pulled away. “You even have Marinette’s lovestruck look down pat!”

“You’re welcome,” Ruby sighed out. Dimly she registered Blake walking over to the girl and exchanging a few words with her, but soon enough her Chat was back at her side again.

“Ruby?” Blake’s voice was hesitant. “Was that… okay?”

“More than okay…” It was difficult, but Ruby managed to school her face into a more neutral position, although her lips twitched with the effort of containing herself from smiling. “To be honest, I’ve wanted to do that for a while now.”

There was something comical about the way Blake spluttered, eyes going round and mouth dropping open. “R-Really??”

“Yes really.” Reaching forward, Ruby tucked a stray piece of blond hair behind Blake’s ear. “If.. If you’re up to it, would you maybe want to… go out some time?”

A slow blink was her response. “We go out all the time though?”

A beat passed.

Another blink, and then Ruby got to watch as Blake’s face reddened to match Ruby’s costume. “Oh. Like… Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“Actually… I’d love to.” And then Blake was beaming at her, a wide toothy grin that was very reminiscent of the character she was portraying. “How about after the con is over?”

Ruby smiled, nodded, and leaned up to kiss Blake on the cheek. “That sounds perfect.”

And after all was said and done, the con coming to a close a few days later, Blake surprised her with a printed out version of their first kiss, explaining that she had given the girl her email address asking for the picture. 

Ruby’s answer to that was another kiss.


End file.
